Kingdom of Acorn
The Kingdom of Acorn is a Kingdom in the Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Books Summary The Kingdom of Acorn is the largest of the free Mobian kingdoms on Mobius, and the last effective bastion of freedom and resistance for those fleeing the Eggman Empire. The Kingdom has endured for hundreds of years, surviving the Great War, Dr. Ivo Robotnik's coup d'état, the destruction of Mobotropolis, the Destruction of Knothole and all-out-war with Dr. Eggman. For many years it was ruled solely by the heirs of the House of Acorn, the latest being Maximillian Acorn. However, after he was forced to retire due to poor health, his son Elias Acorn ruled as a member of the Council of Acorn, which formed due to the efforts of the revolution started by Royal Army General Amadeus Prower. This effectively turned the Kingdom into the Republic of Acorn, which continued even after Elias abdicated the throne to Ixis Naugus at the behest of his fearful citizens. The Kingdom of Acorn formed under Alexander Acorn early in Mobius' history, after the insightful Mobian conceived of combining the talents of all Mobius' inhabitants for the betterment of all. Virtually all the intelligent species on Mobius agreed, the notable exceptions being the Echidnas-who were the most advanced race of Mobius and feared that sharing their knowledge would harm the other races-and the Overlanders-whose violent tendencies didn't sit well with the peaceful Mobians. Because of his inspired idea, the new nation was named the Kingdom of Acorn after Alexander's family, and Alexander himself was made the first king. The kingdom remained at peace through his reign and that of Theodore Acorn though the his reign would be stained with the death of his son Emerson Acorn due to a mishap involving the Overlander Paladin, leading to the Kingdom's ban on guns. (StH: #71, #72, #148 KtE: #12) Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Kings **Alexander Acorn **Theodore Acorn **Raphael Acorn **Julius Acorn **Romulus Acorn **George Acorn **Abraham Acorn **Reginald Acorn **Silvanus Acorn **Sebastian Acorn **Fredrick Acorn **Maxmillian Acorn **Ellas Acorn *Queens **Lady Alica Acorn **Megan Acorn *Princes **Emerson Acorn *Princesses **Alexis Acorn **Sally Acorn Second-in-command *The Council of Acorn **Sir Charles Hedgehog **Sir Charles Hedgehog **Dylan **Hamlin **Penelope Platypus **Rosemary Prower **Isabella Mongoose **Rotor Walrus (Resigned) Military Leaders *Warlord Kodos (Formerly) *Dr. Eggman (Formerly) *Amadeus Prower *Antoine D'Coolette *Geoffrey St. John *Ian St. John *Smiley Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals Military Units Infantry *Foot Soldiers **Royal Guard ***Royal Palace Guard ***"Mes Braves" Battalion Special *Freedom Fighters *Royal Secret Service Vessels * |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Sword of Acorns Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Bows and Arrows * Guns Territories New Mobotroplis * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Mobians Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Capital City New Mobotropolis is a city constructed entirely of Nanites. Power Sources Science: Nanotechnology (The Nation relies on it"s technology which is nanites powered by Nicole and the source of the power that allows New Mobotropolis to function and be protected from outside threats is the power plant, the power plant is a vital part of the city.) Radiation Manipulation (It operates by using a power siphon positioned at the ruins of Robotropolis to drain the radioactive fallout from the destroyed city and refining it into clean, safe energy. This serves the dual purpose of powering the city while also working to eliminate a considerable environmental hazard. Unfortunately, this also made the power plant a target for Tails Doll, who attacked the facility in an effort to destroy its filters and allow the dangerous radioactivity into the city.) Conquest Stats Tier 11-A: City: The Kingdom of Acorn's only location is New Mobotroplis. Power Stats Attack Potency: Unknown: Sally should be somewhat comparable to Tails, who is close to base Sonic's level. Unknown: The strength of other leaders and champions. Unknown: the strength of standard Acorn infantry. Durability: Unknown: Sally should be somewhat comparable to Tails who is close to base Sonic's level. Unknown: The durability of other leaders and champions. Unknown: The durability of the Acorn soldiers. Speed: Unknown: Sally's speed. Unknown: The speed of other leaders and champions. Unknown: The speed of their soldiers. Skills Stats The Royal Army, also known as the War Ministry or Royal Military, is the collective military forces of the Kingdom of Acorn (later the Republic of Acorn) dedicated to protecting it, its citizens and its royal family from external or internal threats. The War Ministry was temporarily dismantled after the end of the Great War and the start of the First Robotnik War, but was reborn after King Max's return and Dr. Ivo Robotnik's death. During the Second Robotnik War, the Royal Army has taken part in some joint operations with Freedom Fighter groups, though the majority of combat operations against the Eggman Empire have been left in the hands of the Freedom Fighters. Strengths/Pros The Kingdom is advanced in technology and is really hard to conquer since they have been conqured nemerous times by Eggman, Overlanders, and other baddies. They have backup units to protect their army if the army fails, like Sonic the Hedgehog or their other divisions like the Freedom Fighters or Royal Secret Service. Weaknesses/Flaws Internal strife like, Shortly after relocating to New Mobotropolis, Amadeus Prower and several others staged a protest intent on removing the Acorns from power due to their failures in the past. Amadeus was subsequently imprisoned for his role in what was seen as a treasonous riot. He later explained to King Elias that under the rule of the Acorns they'd lost both Knothole and Mobotropolis, while a group of children had made the most progress in protecting the people. He therefore believed that the people should have the right to choose their own government rather than be stuck with a failing monarchy. Rosemary Prower and Tails would later break Amadeus out of prison resulting in a fight between Sonic and Tails while Amadeus confronted King Elias. While Sonic and Tails made amends, Sally was forced to intervene when she was alerted to the situation by NICOLE. She berated the two for going directly to fighting and told them of her own experiences when she headed the Knothole Council and asked them to find a compromise, resulting in the creation of the seven-member Council of Acorn. And the fact people like Sonic don't trust the royal family believing them weak enough to let themselves get conqured. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Sonic (Comics) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Country Category:Profiles without Power Stats Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Tier 11-A Conquest Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Science